1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing technique to smoothly display a plurality of still images as a motion image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus capable of shooting a still image while shooting a motion image is publicly known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-111934 discloses an imaging apparatus that interpolates a missed motion image frame by shooting a still image.
Incidentally, preferred images differ between a still image and a motion image in viewing. For example, in viewing a still image, a vivid image without image deletion is preferred, however, in motion image reproduction, an image with image deletion is preferred because motion is smoother. As a result, it has been comparatively difficult to reproduce both a motion image and a still image in a state preferable for both, and therefore, its improvement is desired.